Once Upon a Time there was a Girl
by The Girl with the Idea
Summary: Just a Story, which is also my Profile Summary.


Once upon a time there was a Girl.

This Girl was raised in a small town that was in a small State, and that State was a part of a large Country and an even larger Continent. The Continent was just a small part of a Large World, and that Large World was just a small part of a Large Universe. That Large Universe was just a small part of an even larger plane that was so large that there was no end to it. But even that was just a small part of an even larger plane.

The Girl was smaller than some and larger than others, like every other person in the Large World that was actually quite small. To her, there was nothing that distinguished her from everyone else in her world. Everyone was the same, though at the same time they were all very different. This fact that the Girl had realized made her sad for a moment, until she discovered something.

She discovered something that made her different from all of the other people of the Large World that was small compared to the even Larger Universe. Something that made the Large World look not so Large, something that made the Small World look not so Small.

She discovered that she had an abundance of ideas.

An abundance of thoughts, an abundance of creativity. She had an imagination that set her far away from the Small People of the Small World in the Small Universe that was actually quite large.

The question was, what would she do with her ideas, her thoughts, her creativity that never ended?

Once upon a time there was a Girl who learned to write.

She did not think she was good, she did not think her ideas were good, and she thought that everyone else in the World could do everything better than her.

But she struggled on, and once upon a time she was told that she was a good writer. She was told that if she set her mind to it, she could do anything. So, the Girl did.

The girl discovered books, and anime, and music and so many artistic things in the Small World that the Small People of that world created. The Small People no longer looked so small to the girl. To the girl, the people were actually quite large.

They were Larger than the Town she grew up in, Larger than the State or the Country or the Continent or the World. They were Larger than the Universe.

All because they had the ability to do anything they wanted to with something that the girl loved. With Words.

Once upon a time, the girl found things that she loved. She loved to Roleplay, she loved to watch Anime, she loved to read, she loved to Learn and she wanted more. She wanted to be smarter, to have a knowledge of anything and everything. The girl loved feeling so smart, the girl loved her knowledge.

But one day, people began to want more from the girl. Once they discovered she was smart, she had to get good grades and focus on school.

To them, Roleplaying was silly and stupid and she shouldn't do it anymore.

To them, Anime was a horrible thing that she should never watch.

Reading was good, learning was good, knowledge was good.

Anime and Roleplaying were bad.

The girl loved everything though, despite the people who didn't. But the people who didn't had more power over the girl, and the girl realized something.

There were some people who felt small, and some who felt big.

The girl hated the people who felt big. She wanted to feel big too, though. She wanted to do what she wanted, she wanted more and more and she never stopped wanting.

So, the girl continued to roleplay and watch anime in secret.

She did good in school, she read and she learned and her knowledge was better than the people who felt so Big. But she was still Small.

Once upon a time, the girl began to feel sad.

She wanted the Big People to accept her. She wanted them to read the stories she wrote, to look at the things she would draw, to support her interests.

But she knew the Big People would never accept her, so she kept her feelings deep inside of her. The Big People did not care about her interests, they cared about her education. So, despite the sadness the girl felt, she continued doing the things she loved.

The girl yearned for the Big People to know about her secret interests, interests that the Big People had forgotten she had. It had been years since they banned her from those two interests, but she had done it anyways because she wanted to feel Big.

The girl wanted the Big People to read her stories, to let her buy items that were in her favorite shows, but she never told them.

Once upon a time, the girl made some friends.

These friends had some of the same interests as her, but they were not interested in two things.

These two things were her secret things, her secret interests. If her friends found out about her secret interests, they would mock her and be disgusted. So the girl kept part of herself hidden.

Then, the girl found some other friends. Friends that had ALL of the same interests as her.

But the Big People liked her first friends better. So, the girl hung out with her first friends and her second friends, who were both equally her friends. The Big People let her play with the first friends.

She could only text and message the second friends.

The girl did not like that, it made her feel small. But the girl could do nothing.

Once upon a time there was a girl.

She found a website and she wrote her story on it.

The story was on the profile.

The girl wrote stories and Fanfictions on the website, and the Big People never knew.

So now there is a girl.

She is fourteen years old.

The Big People still control her and she can do nothing about it. But she knows she is Bigger than the Big people.

She still does what she loves, and is always scared that the Big People will find out.

But she does it anyways.

So, once upon a time there was a girl with an Idea and the girl wrote down her ideas.

So on the website, the girl decided on a name.

**The Girl with the Idea**


End file.
